The genome of rotavirus consists of eleven segments of double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) which encode six structured proteins (VP1, VP2, VP3, VP4, VP6, and VP7) and five nonstructural proteins (NS53, NS34, NS35, NS20, and NS26). Each genomic RNA segment contains a methylated cap 5' - sequence M7GpppG(m)GPy at 5' end. No polyadenylation tract is found at 3' end and RNA transcripts are not polyadenylated. The 5' and 3' end of each genome segment contain distinct, unrelated terminal consensus sequence of seven to ten nucleotides. They are assumed to be important cis-acting signal. The termini are also thought to contain sequences important in packaging and in the regulation of rotavirus gene expression at the level of transcription replication, and translation. However, the precise roles of the termini in the regulation of rotavirus gene expression are not known, little has been learned about the cis-acting signal from our previous work that indicated the 3'-terminal cis-acting signals required for replication are the nineteen 3'-terminal which include the 7-nt-terminal consensus sequence together with 12nt of adjoining, less-well-conserved sequence [Gorziglia and Collins, 1992].